Skateboards, roller skates, scooters, wagons, tricycles, bicycles and various other wheeled entertainment and/or transport vehicular type items are very popular in today's culture. They have evolved from very basic embodiments to somewhat extreme and complex machinery. However, whether simple or complex, they inherently suffer from one major environmental drawback; in-path obstructions. For example, and particularly with regard to skateboards, obstructions such as rocks, sand, twigs, and the like, when interfering with the wheels of the skateboard can cause the skateboard to come to an abrupt halt. Such an abrupt halt almost always results in throwing the user from the skateboard, re-directing the user, damaging the skateboard, and even causing injury from a fall. Often, a user may be operating their skateboard at a relatively great speed, thereby exacerbating any injuries and/or damage, and diminishing the entertainment and/or transport value.
Technologies exist that seek operate to overcome the above mentioned environmental hazards, but they significantly lack the ability to accommodate the particular use of a particular vehicle. For example, with regard to a skateboard, a skateboard user relies on the ability to lean the platform of the skateboard so as to cause the respective suspension to pivot, and turn the skateboard. Similarly, skateboard users often use their skateboard to perform various stunts or tricks, wherein such stunts or tricks are conducted by manipulating the skateboard not only from side to side, as in turning, but aft and forward as well. Skateboard users also perform various flips and slides. Thus, any deflection device for a skateboard must be able to operate as intended to deflect in-path obstructions but also not detract from the user's ability to ride the skateboard and/or perform stunts and tricks. What is needed, and disclosed, are systems and methods that deflect in-path environmental hazards for a wheeled vehicle, such as a skateboard, without limiting the user from riding the skateboard and/or performing stunts and/or tricks.